elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingredient Classification 24: Snake Parts
Summary *Location: This is part of the Hero's Guides to The Elder Scrolls Online, a three-part collection of books to assist the player in . This is part of the Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus collection. *Author: Gargrell Sorick Contents Our Argonian friends are keen on obtaining parts of smaller serpents when they travel far from their backwaters or do not have time to seek the grass snakes that slither across our plains. But many different races are just as interested in the beneficial properties of snake parts. It is important to differentiate between common snake parts and those from the more gigantic specimens. When sections of a normal-sized snake yield some recompense, more considerable sums are available to those who have cleanly divided the parts of a giant snake for hunting profit. While venom of certain serpents makes an excellent poison, this classification is purely focuses on the eyes, tail, and tongue of a snake. When slicing the tail from a giant snake, measure at least three hands up from the tip; anything without internal organs spilling out is what we are after. Cut the tongue halfway down the gullet for best prices. When gouging the eyes, it is best to slay the slithering beast first, as inadvertent cuts into the eyeball drop the price precipitously. To those with murder on their addled minds: only the simpleton would attempt to slice an Argonian and sell their tail, eyes, and tongue for profit. Aside from the tests we administer to confirm the quality of our parts, a mere glance at the appendages allows anyone with a passing knowledge of anatomy to discern when a particularly crude deception is being made. Therefore, unless you wish to spend a month in jail, or have a more violent conclusion to your ruse, save the lizard slicing for the peddlers of Sentinel. Snake Tail The other end of a snake, lopped off prior to the excretion area. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Reverses the deterioration of your health due to combat or fatigue. *Dismisses the effects of sparks and lighting cast by others, as a cloud or calming rod. *Augments the potency of staves imbued with fire, lightning, ice, or restoration properties. *Sends a crackle of energy to dart about your weapon, which may add a nasty shock to your strike. Snake Tongue Force your blade behind the poison glands and down the gullet; cut as much out as you can. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Causes an adversary to protest greatly at the might of your strikes, whether with weapon or with fist. *Strengthens the essence or energy used when spells are cast, so they do not wane as quickly. *Banishes weariness quickly, despite any physical exertion. *Bestows a benefit surely vampiric in nature: magical harm to the for and occasional curing to the instigator. Snake Eyes The baleful stare of a snake, snatched from the skull after combat, ideally in a pair. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Imparts a healthy disregard for heat and flames in all forms. *Provokes a foe to sag and weaken significantly in retaliation to your strikes, whether with weapon or fist. *Imparts an excellence in marksmanship and piercing ability. *Allows you to cover ground at a quicker rate, whether at a walk, canter, or run. Appearances * Category:Online: Guides Category:Online: Books with Authors